puccafandomcom-20200213-history
Armour Plated Love
"Armour Plated Love" is the second segment of the eighth episode of the television show Pucca. It first aired November 20, 2006. Synopsis In the midst of her deliveries, Pucca's scooter is hijacked by Tobe, planning to use it for his newest attack against Garu. Plot Riding her super-fast red scooter, Pucca zooms through Sooga Village to make her deliveries. At one point, while bringing noodles to Officer Bruce, she trips over a turtle, but still makes a successful delivery. She is summoned back to the kitchen by the gong and drives her scooter right inside. The chefs offer to cook a special order for her to take Garu, and will call her when it is ready before sending her off to finish her deliveries. While she stops to hand Santa his order, Tobe appears and steals her scooter, driving off on it. She chases after him, but he throws her noodle bowls overboard, forcing her to catch them and falling too far behind to stop him. Back at his base, Tobe delivers the scooter into the garage and he and his ninja’s work through the night. At last, he reveals his new weapon of a throwing-stars tank built onto Pucca’s scooter for speed. They test it out on a picture of Garu and while they manage to hit everything but the target, he decides it is good enough. Back with Pucca, she hops up to Master Soo’s Castle and delivers his noodles as well. The deliveries finished, she prepares to find Tobe but the gong sounds and she is forced to head back to the restaurant on foot. There the chefs give her the delivery for Garu, decorated in ribbons and hearts to win his affections. She happily skips off to deliver it. In Garu’s yard, Garu and Ching spar with spears while Abyo practices his nunchucks. They hear the scooter motor and suspect Pucca is coming, shocked to see Tobe’s canon instead. He open fires the stars at them, driving Ching up a tree and chasing after Abo who is rescued by Garu. Ching rejoins the fight, managing to deflect many of them with her spear, but they eventually over-power her. Abyo jumps in front of her and defends her with the use of his nunchucks until Garu returns Tobe’s attention to himself. He tries to evade the cannon, but it moves too swiftly for him and he is eventually forced to deflect the stars using his sword. Pucca arrives at this point, too focused on Garu to notice Tobe. Garu jumps on top of the machine, but is quickly detached and sent flying, landing right at Pucca’s feet. This angers the girl who puts down her box and swiftly kicks the cannon, busting it into sections and leaving her scooter behind. Realizing he is lost, Tobe tries to flee but Pucca uses the upper half of his own machine like a baseball bat and knocks him right out of the forest. The danger past, Pucca returns to Garu, but her attempts to kiss him are destroyed by Dada’s gong. Abyo and Ching laugh over the near-save and Garu finally opens his box. From it, Pucca jumps out with two bowls of noodles, then pounces on him, kissing him happily. Trivia *When Pucca leans in to kiss Garu over the box, he does not attempt to run but merely stand perfectly still. This could just be resignation to the inevitable, but his lips pucker very slightly until the gong interrupts them. *Then, when Pucca jumps on top of him, he again only lays there, sweat dropping but otherwise showing no dismay. Errors *when Tobe and his ninjas get to work on Pucca's scooter it took them days so Pucca should have finished her deliveries Gallery * plated.PNG plated0.PNG palted1.PNG plated2.PNG plated3.PNG plated4.PNG plated5.PNG plated6.PNG plated6..PNG plated7.PNG plated8.PNG plated9.PNG plated10.PNG plated11.PNG plated12.PNG plated13.PNG plated14.PNG plated15.PNG platedlove.PNG armor.png|Garu and Pucca armor2.png|lookin disappointed Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes